Alice and Death
by Lucky and Alex
Summary: Alice is mostly a typical girl, or is she? When a new girl shows up what will happen? Will Alice and Death get along? Or will world destruction happen. Who knows? (I kinda suck at summaries oh and rated M for language and this story has Yaoi (boy on boy) and has strait stuff)
1. Merry Meet

A. Please don't hate this, i just got back into writing. B. The part you are reading was made by me (the Queen's Pawn/Lucky) C. i wanna play Guess the Song. The first person to Guess the song title by the verse that i type will get to be a guest character in the next story i get to write, you see the process of this is like this. I write the first story, and then Alix will write the second story, then it comes back to me for the third and so on. but with out further ado, i give you the verse to the first song, i will though put the title of the song on the next chapter, and the winner. So the first Verse is this:

"You're such a hard act for me to follow  
>Love me today, don't leave me tomorrow, yeah<br>But if I fall for you, I'll never recover  
>If I fall for you, I'll never be the same"<p>

Good Luck and my the odds ever be in your favor.

* * *

><p>I looked up and saw a red head chick at my locker, walking casually over I smiled and greeted her.<p>

"Hey I'm Alice, who are you?"  
>"Death..."<br>"And?"  
>"And what?"<br>"What's your full name? I'm Alice Lucky Nerro."  
>"Ummm I'm Death Alix Deathblossom."<br>"Well nice to meet you Death, we need to hang out later and stuff so text me later and we'll totally do that, um here." i hand over a peice of paper with my number scribbled on it and i turn to leave. "Class is starting soon so i'll see ou tonight."  
>"..."<p>

* * *

><p>School let out and Death and I went to a club of some sort called "The Coffin". We got to talking and i found out she was a vampire ironically enough. Considering i am a zombie hunting witch, she's pretty normal. While walking home we cut through an ally to save time. At the end of the ally there was a man in a hoodie, before i could even draw my weapons i always carry he was next to Death with a stake raised. He looked into Death's eyes and slowly dropped the stake. he backed off and ran down the allyway and dissapeared. I desided to stay with Death that night.<p>

* * *

><p>At school the man in the hoodie was there next to Death's locker. he introduced himself as Kellin and offered Death four tickets to the Blood Bites consert. Death smiled.<br>"Ahhh... Thank you, but my aunt would kill me if i went with a slayer. A cute one at that."

Not letting her miss a chance to find love i shoved her.

"We'll be there when it starts. Kellin kissed Death and she giggled.

* * *

><p>Running around in a frenzie in my apartment i hurry up to get ready for the concert, I end up in my hot pink ruffly skirt, with my fishnet shirt and my kick-ass boots. Running down the fire escape outside of my appartment window i hop into my BMW convertable. Driving above the speed limit i make it to the Blood Bites concert. A Hunky guy stared as i pulled in so i hoped out and walked over to him.<p>

"Hey hot stuff."  
>"Hey yourself. I'm Ashton."<br>"I'm Alice, You waiting for someone?"  
>"No Alice, I'm not waiting for anyone but the concerts about to start so see ya around?"<br>"Sure, here's my number."

I quickly scribble my number on the back of his hand and ran off to find Death. She was panicing because Kellin hadn't shown up yet. Looking over at the stage I saw Kellin, waving trying to get Death's attention. Rolling my eyes i whisper in Death's ear.

"Kellin's up on stage..."

Snapping her head up Death took off like a bullet and was on stage with him, into the microphone Kellin asked.

"Death? Would you be my girl?"

Death nodded briskly and Kellin kissed Death. after the concert we once again crashed at her place.


	2. Pain and Fun

ALlce: Welcome back y'all!

Death: Woo... people are going to read our lives...

Alice: Well, it's better than no one ever having thought about us.

Death: Good point.

Alice: Anyway Lucky and Alix don't own Kingdom Heart or Left 4 Dead, Just all the OCs.

Death: Like me, Except I'm owned by Lucky's writing partner Alix.

Alice: I'm owned by Lucky. oh and here's the answer to the last GUESS THAT SONG! it was Love Somebody by Maroon 5, and here's the new one.

"I heard that you were talking shit  
>And you didn't think that I would hear it<br>People hear you talking like that, getting everybody fired up  
>So I'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack<br>Gonna get a touchdown, gonna take you out  
>That's right, put your pom-poms downs, getting everybody fired up"<p>

Avril: Can we get own with the story?

Alice: Yeah.

Avril: On with the story.

* * *

><p>A loud thud woke me up as I saw Death trip over my boots at the base of her stairs.<p>

"Sorry 'bout that."  
>"Whatevs, get ready for school. It's gonna start soon."<p>

We took off in my car and as soon as got to school, Kellin walked over and I walked away. My phone went off my partner left a message sayign he needed help and i ran back to my car and i drove off to meet him.

* * *

><p>Slaming the breaks on my car i jump out and grab my katanas, my partner's car is just a little ways down the dirt path. I heard a crack and took off after it. Soon sounds of moaning and groning hit my ears. My partner Marcus Rilley was running around knocking off the heads of zombies with his hammers, I run over and his red hair swings around.<p>

"Hey Ali cat, great timing!" He slamed his hammers into a zombie knocking it back into my katanas. Looking around i noticed a lack of "Special" zombies.

"Hey Marcus? seen any hunters or anyhting?"  
>"Yeah, havent seen a chardger or any others thou..." "Stran..." beign cut off a smoker's tong started to drag me off.<br>Noticing the cut off noise, Marcus turned and threw his hammer and the smoker exploaded.

"I. Hate. ZOMBIES!" swinging my swords in a frienzie decapitating zombies and cutting off limbs. i was goign for a zombie when Marcus swong with his hammers and with a sickening crack my arm shatters.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN!" I drop to my kneesand ice creeps over the zombies, and they shatter,and Marcus was helping helping me up.

"God... I'm sooo sorry Alice." Gritting my teeth and with help from Marcus i stood up.  
>"Just... Get... Me... Home..!"<br>"Okay" picking me up he put me into my car and we took off quickly getting to my appratment. Walking up the stairs and flinging open the door, and i saw Kellin about to kiss Death, I cleared my throut and he flew to the other side of the couch.

"OH ALICE YOURE HOME..!"  
>"Yess and youre here." Displeasure evadent in my tone, Marcus followed me to my room and he watched as i cast a spell to heal my arm. I heard the front door slam and I dismissed Marcus and I followed Death and Kellin to The Coffin. I pulled in and i saw Lola my dancer friend.<p>

"Hey Hunny Bee!"  
>"Damn girl you look fine!"<br>"Well you picked it out so why wouldnt I? Anyway, ready for your song set?"  
>"Yup. D.J. ready?"<br>"Yeah, he was just waiting for you."  
>"Alrighty im here so we can start." Heading in I walked up to the stage and the familier beat of Blow Me (One Last Kiss) flows throught the speakers.<p>

"White knuckles..." I sung my song and moved on to Lights, and then on to The Ballad of Mona Lisa. At the end of the night i head home and upon arival Death and Kennin were asleep on the couch, quietly i sneek over and with a sharpie I draw a moushtach on Death. And a dick on Kellin. Running out of the livingroom i jump onto my bed and fall asleep.


	3. Kellin and Alice Fight!

Alice: Hey long time no see...

Death: We saw that people have checked this story out.

Alice: And we'd greatly appreciate it if y'all would kindly review.

Death: Anyway, the last song was "Hollaback Girl" by Gwen Stefani.

Alice: And here's the new song.

"You're so fine  
>I want you mine<br>You're so delicious  
>I think about you all the time<br>You're so addictive  
>Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?<br>Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
>And Hell Yeah<br>I'm the mother#%&ing princess  
>I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right"<p>

Death: Well good luck and on with the story.

* * *

><p>A little while later Death and Kellin pull into the parking lot and they got out and wandered over to one of the many trees. Taking a running leap I landed in the tree they were under and dropped down at their feet.<p>

"How was your night..?" A massive grin spreading acrossed my face.  
>"Not cool witch... I will call witch hunters to murder-a-fi you." Kellin repyed nonchalontly.<br>"Do it and Death'll be pissed." Death runs off.  
>"I want no pat of this!" She called as she ran.<br>"Stupid slayer!" I shouted ant Kellin.  
>"Witch my ass... I haven't seen you do one magical thing."<br>"You are a Powerless dick!"  
>"Creepo!"<br>"Basturd!"  
>"Bitch!"<br>"Fuck you ass wipe, I'm heading to class." I storm off.  
>"Screw you Bitch!" Kellin started to storm off in the other direction.<br>"YOU WOULD!" I screamed after him. I took off running to my class.

At Lunch I plopped down at the usual table and then pulled an apple out of my bag and took a bite.

"Heyyy Dickface" I said to Kellin right before he sat down. Instantly he started to squeeze Death.

"Dickface quit hogging Death!"  
>"You have no say in what I do." Kellin glared. I threw my apple at him and he caught it, taking the opertunity I jumped over the table and hugged Death.<br>"My bestie you... you... Bestie stealer..."  
>"Listen she's my girlfriend. What do you care what I do?"<br>"I just dont like you."  
>"What evs.."<br>"Mine!" I hug Death tight."  
>"Finders Keepers."<br>"BOTH OF YOU STOP! I'M NOT A TOY. Come find me when you grow up!" Death pushed me off her and she walked away.  
>Kellin and I both shout at Death "COME BACK!" She continues to walk away...<br>"Look at what you did!" I brung my forehead to my hand and closed my eyes.  
>"Whore. You did it!"<br>My head snapped up and the puples and irises of my eyes shrunk. A Manic smile replaced my normal smile, sending off a creepy and very pissed off vibe.  
>"Whore..? I. AM. NOT. A. WHOOOORRRRREEEE!" I screamed at Kellin and in a flash I pulled out my katanas from my magic purse.<br>"How the fuck do you fit them in a purse!" Kellin pulled out his stakes form his leg holders and raised them to block my katanas. Both of us started to scream out our battle crys and Death heard.

Putting her hands togeather she summoned the Fairy Grandmother. (Yes I mean Fairy Grandmother)

"What is it child?" The Fairy Grandmother asked.  
>"Please help me Fairy Grandmother! Alice and Kellin are fighting."<br>Racing throught the air the Fairy Grandmother landed next to the fighting people. "ALICE AND KELLIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She raised her wand and she turned my katanas and Kellin's stakes into roses. She glared at us and floated away. (If youre wondering how no one saw this or freaked out about this is because i created the illusion that we were sitting at the table talking normaly.)  
>I transformed my katanas bake into katanas and put them back into my purse. Then i took the opertunity to hug Death.<p>

"Still mine Kellin." I stuck my toung out at Kellin.  
>"Sorry for involving the FG Alice" Death started to tear up. I quickly wiped them away.<br>"You're fine Death, but i really need to blow some steam in the form of violent zombie hunting... Sooo wish me luck!" I started to walk over to my car.  
>"Who cares about some crazy bitch anyway?" Kellin said. Spinning on my heels I bitch slapped him and I once again turned around and walked away. I glanced behind me and saw Kellin rub where i slapped him. Hopping into my car and i drove off like a bat out of hell to a forest to try and find zombies. Hitting the play button on my Ipod "The ballad of Mona Lisa" started playing and a voice that didn't belong was heard. Quickly slamming on my breakes a thud hit my seat. "Oww..." I whiped around and saw Death on the floor of my back seat.<br>"The FUDGE are you doing in the back seat of my car!"  
>"I uh... I'm coming with you?.. You can't leave your best friend." Death looked up at me with puppy dog eyes.<br>"Fie! Whatever stay close. Zombies are deadly." I poped my trunk to unleash my arsonal of waeponry. "Take your pick."  
>"Compound bow." Death said.<br>"Alrighty." I picked up the bow and a quiver full of arrows and hand them over to Death. After several hours of walking around and killing zombies, we drive back to my appartment.  
>"Night Death." I said as I flopped onto my bed.<br>"Night Ali Cat." Death said flopping down onto the couch. Snores soon filled the air, and a shadow snuck around on the fire escape of Alice's apartment.

(This is kinda foreshadowing)

"Sweet dreams Alice... you'll soon fall victim to the darkness." Leaping from the fire escape to the roof of the building next to the appartment building.  
>"Is she ready yet?" One of the two awaiting men asked.<br>"Almost.. But not yet." Replyed the spying man.  
>"They arn't happy about the wait." The the second man who was in a cloked said.<br>"I'm going to play my part soon. Just watch the darkness bloom in her heart." The spy replied.  
>"You will succed." The first man said.<br>"I know." Replied the spy."

* * *

><p>Alice: Remember to review. Even if you hate it.<p>

Death: Please? please...

Marcus: We will beg if we have to.


	4. Sweet Dreams are Made of These

*Fog rises and a giant clam shell rises inside is a woman with two giant white braids in her hair. A bright yellow cloak flows around her and she looks into the bright crystal clear pearl.*

"Hello and welcome dear guests, Into the night of Wonderland."

Alice: Oh Give it up Fabula! This is my story not yours! *with a kick Alice knocks Fabula's giant seashell out of this universe.*

Death: Thanks Ali Cat. But uh story time?

Alice: Not yet Death were still playing guess the song. Last song was Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne. This is the new one.

"Yeah, my mama she told me don't worry about your size  
>She says, "Boys like a<br>little more booty to hold at night."  
>You know I won't be no stick figure<br>silicone Barbie doll  
>So if that's what you're into then go ahead and move<br>along"

Sooo good luck and PLEASE REVEIW!

* * *

><p>Floatign once again... I hate my dreams they are never helpful...<p>

"Something is wrong." Not again...  
>"Why won't you ever tell me what it is!?"<br>"Something is wrong... Something is wrong Alice."  
>"How do you know my name?"<br>"I know you Alice."  
>"How!" A bright flash happened before my eyes, an Angel appeared.<br>"Alice. I am your gardian angel, and somethign horrible is going to happen."  
>"I understand that... BUT WHAT IS IT!" I screamed at him.<br>"I myself do not know, it is shrouded by black magic... But know i am watching out for you." The angel started to fade right before my eyes.  
>"What? How! Who?.."<br>"I will see you soon Lucky."  
>"How do you know my name?!"<br>"I know everything about you..." Offering a smile he faded compleatly and the dream ended.


End file.
